Heregoesnothin!
by thatrockertim
Summary: These teens are in for a surprise when the chosen animals pick them. Surprise visits from former rangers.


I do not own any of the old PR characters

**Chap1. Welcome to the jungle**

"Class dissmissed. And John, can I please see you after class?" John, a 18 year old with long black hair with a mixture of a punk rock and indie rock style, knew that he wasn't in trouble.

"Hey Dr. O, whats up?" John said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a nature retreat with me and my girlfriend Kimberly. I think she's asking that Ashley girl. Don't you too have something going on?" Dr. O said with a smirk on his face.

John had told Dr. O time and time again but told him one more time. "You know that we have been together for like 6 months."

"You two love birds remind me of me and Kimberly back at Angel Grove high school."

Yeah, wasn't that like about fifty years ago?" John said while laughing.

"Funny John. I am actually planning on proposing to her at the retreat."

"Damn, finally! Get it Dr. O!"

John and Dr. O were second cousins and had gotten close through Dr. O's science class. Even with them being second cousins, John still looked up to him and called him Dr. O John's favorite classes had all been english classes except for this one. John was a writer at heart but he had taken a big interest in Dr. O's class.

From when John helped Dr. O with his flat tire to when Dr. O took John in when he was kicked out for the night, these two had really bonded.

"Hey Johny baby!"

John ran up to his girlfriend Ashley and greeted her with a kiss.

"Did Dr. O ask you about the nature r.." Ashley was saying as John cut her off.

"Yes! I so call I'm riding in the backseat with you though," John said with a flirty tone.

Ashley has long blonde hair with beautiful eyes and a very relaxed style. John didn't care what she wore though, he still thought she looked amazing.

All John had to do was cancel plans with his best friends Dream, Mark, and Bryan. Bryan was technically his cousin. They were all fine with that. Mark was invited on a hike with his new buddy Rocky, who he had met at the doctors office.

Dream dressed in a hippish fasion with a very strong spiritual sense while Bryan and Mark both dressed very preppy with short blonde hair.

Bryan and Dream both left town with their families for the weekend so it was all good.

John and Ashley walked and held hands as they came across Stanley.

"Yo watch where you are going poser." Stanley sternly said to John.

Stanley was dressed in a very gothic form and was a death metal fan. He thought anyone who dressed punk or indie is considered a poser.

"Whatever you fucking freak. Just screw off"

Stanley would have came up with a comeback but right as he was about to, he had a phone call. "Hey Adam!' Yo the woods is a sick place to film... Dude, I am so down"

Right as they went away from Stanley, Vivian and Grace had came up to them and bugged the hell out of John. Vivian, the short red haired girl with a punkish style, wanted John to be miserable ever since their breakup.

"Aisha is bringing me on a sweet hike this weekend where there are going to be some hot looking guys," Vivian hissed.

Grace, on the other hand, would do anything to get John back. She had even tried to invite herself on the nature retreat. John asked how she even heard about it.

"My friend Katherine told me all about it. Her crush is going to be there, so she invited me. She even said we might all room together."

The words that came out of Ashley's mouth were way out of character. The "Hell No" sunk into Grace, the short blonde hair preppy girl, and she decided to walk away.

"We better go and pack, we are leaving tonight," John said. "Me and Dr. O will pick you guys up at Kimberly's at 8."

"Sounds good baby."

They both left each other with a kiss goodbye and made their ways home.

"Hey Dr.O, can I ask you something?"

" Yes of coursebut please, we aren't in school, call my Tommy."

"Well Dr...I mean Tommy, what did it feel like when you and Kim were in high school? I mean, did you know you were in love then?"

"Yeah John I did. I loved her ever since I walked into the Angel Grove hallway and saw her beautiful face."

"Why didn't you ask her to marry you sooner?"

"Well, we had a few speedbumps along the way. I'll you about those tomorrow."

"Why not now?" John said with confusion in his voice.

"Because I just can't tell you right now."

They arrived at Kim's pink house in Tommy's white jeep. The jeep had red and black stripes on it with green interior. Tommy loved to customize his car.

Kim and Ashley had been waiting and threw their suitcases in the trunk.

"How much do you girls need?" John and Tommy said in unision.

"Just don't worry about it and hit the gas handsome," Kim said to Tommy.

After Kim reintroduced herself to John and Tommy reintroduced himself to Ashley, they talked about their highschool days. Kim even pulled out a picture of their old friends.

"Oh man, I remeber all of them. The good old days." Tommy said while reminiscing.

John felt the need to ask who they all were.

"Well, the one in black is Zack, he ended up becoming a famous dance instructor and he was the master of karate and hip hop. Billy, well Billy was so smart I couldn't understand a word he has said," Kim said.

"Billy moved about 8 years ago to a very far away place," Tommy said.

"Who is the girl in yellow?" Ashley asked.

That was Trini, she was the most mellow and probably the wisest all around in out group. But sadly, she was taken from us in a car accident about 4 years ago," Kim said with a great sadness in her voice.

"And this, this is the great Jason Lee Scott. He was so good at martial arts and was such a great leader. We still see him from time to time," Tommy said.

"Damn Dr. O, why didn't you keep the sweet badass hairdo?"

"Well its time to cut your hair when you have longer hair than some of your students."

They all started to luagh until they realized they had made it there

They unpacked and went for a late night exploration. Tommy had asked John to go off on the other trail away from the lake so that he could have some alone time. John gladly accepted and took the oppurtunity to get some alone time of his own.

As they were walking, John and Ashley started to make out and exhcanged "I love you's".

They were about to jump on the picnic table together but when they were running over, he felt a bite on his neck.

He looked and saw an eagle pecking on his shoulder.

"Oh shit! Get the fuck off of me"

John, feeling alittle faitguied, decided to go back and meet up with Tommy and Kim.

A butterfly landed on Ashley as they were walking and then left a liquid which seeped into Ashley's pores.

"Ew, what did that butterfly just leave on me?"

"A butterfly just pissed on you!" John said while cracking up.

While they were walking back to find Tommy, John had seen Ashley fall to her knees then to the ground.

"Ash, are you okay?!" John said worridly.

As John started to say that, he felt a weakness threw his veins as he fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the eagle that had bitten him fly over him and land in front of his eyes.


End file.
